


Our Final Goodbye

by Cottage_Crow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, One Shot, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Season/Series 04 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottage_Crow/pseuds/Cottage_Crow
Summary: Eren was defeated and his end draws near. ⚠️SEASON 4 SPOILERS⚠️
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 23





	Our Final Goodbye

There was only a spark, then came the bright light. The colossal explosion tore through the skeleton of Erens titan. Bones cracked and shattered. The light creeped up on the nape and Eren felt his body be engulfed in flames. He cried out in pain until the explosion ceased. He had no energy left to fight. Eren emerged from the nape and plummeted towards the sea below. Reiner, barely holding onto his titan form, caught him before Eren met his watery grave. Was it over? Was Eren finally defeated? Those questions were on everyone's minds as they swooped down on Falco's back. Eren was a shell of what he once was. He layed there limp and barley conscious. Levi looked away from him and commanded, "Land at the shore" Falco obliged turning to pick up Armin who had emerged from the colossal titan. Pieces of flesh stuck to his face. Armin claimed on the titan bird and to his horror, layed Eren laying on Mikasa's lap. His body was burned and still hot. His mouth had crimson pouring out of it and he coughed every time he dared to try and take a breath. "Ar...min" Eren muttered out. The blond boy kneeled at Erens side. "Did I save them?" Erens words were slow and heavy. Armin nodded, "Paradis will be safe, I'll make sure of it." There sa twinge of dissatisfaction on Eren's face yet also some relief. Mikasa looked down at him with pity and grief. "Mikasa, I'm sorry for what I said... I never hated you..." Eren looked dead into Mikasa's eyes. Eren turned to Armin using much of his strength. "I'm so cold. Please stay with me" Armin was speechless. With only actions he wend to hug and hold his childhood friend. Eren smiled a bit before coughing up blood that soaked into Armins clothes. His eyelids were heavy and his body was weak. Armin cried thinking of all the dates that never were and never will be. The views and memories that were all but fantasies now. Eren looked into Armins longing eyes and spoke his final words. "I love you"

Eren was dead before they were at the shore.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh this was really bad, I might edit it and fix it later. I'll start writing longer stories soon. Stay tuned!


End file.
